1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to agricultural air seeders, and, more particularly, to fluid line connections used with such air seeders.
2. Description of the Related Art
Air seeders are commonly towed by a traction unit, e.g., an agricultural tractor, to apply a material such as seed, fertilizer and/or herbicide to a field. An air seeder has as a primary component a wheeled air cart which includes one or more frame-mounted tanks for holding material. In the case of multiple tanks, the tanks can be separate tanks, or a single tank with internal compartments. The air cart is typically towed in combination with a tilling implement, such as an air drill, one behind the other, to place the seed and fertilizer under the surface of the soil. Air seeders generally include a metering system for dispensing material from the tanks and a pneumatic distribution system for delivering the material from the tanks to the soil. A centrifugal fan provides at least one airstream which flows through the pneumatic distribution system. Material is first introduced to the air stream by the metering system at a primary distribution manifold located below the metering system. The tanks of the air seeders are formed with bottom surfaces that slope downward at an angle of repose for the granular material toward the metering system. Gravity, in combination with the vibrations and movement of the air seeder, act to move the granular material from the perimeter of the tank toward the metering system located at the center of the tank. Material is carried by the air stream through distribution lines to a series of secondary distribution manifolds, which in turn distribute the material through distribution lines to seed boots mounted behind ground openers on the tilling implement so that the product may be evenly delivered to the ground which is tilled by the tilling implement.
For initial hookup of the air seeder, the traction unit is typically backed up to and coupled with the tilling implement, which in turn is backed up to and coupled with the air cart (e.g., by using respective hitch pins or the like, and assuming that the air cart is behind rather than in front of the air drill). All necessary fluid line and electrical connections are then connected between the traction unit, tilling implement and air cart. For example, it may be necessary to connect hydraulic lines, air lines, electrical power lines and/or electrical data lines between the pieces of equipment. With regard to the air lines, it will be appreciated that it is desirable to provide connections which are quick and easy to connect, while at the same time providing an effective fluid seal. With air seeders becoming ever larger, the number of air lines and thus the number of air line connections between the tilling implement and the air cart correspondingly increases, making the need for quick and easy air line connections even more important. Larger air seeders result in more air lines and more air line connections, requiring that the pneumatic distribution system run under a higher operating pressure. This higher operating pressure also mandates that the fluid line connections must be effectively sealed to prevent excess system air leakage.
What is needed in the art is an air seeder with air line connections which are quick and easy to connect, while providing an effective fluid seal.